Home Is A Shelter From Storms-All Sorts Of Storms
by Irishbrneyes
Summary: Simon and River's parents are dead, and they have to come home.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Home Is A Shelter From Storms – All Sorts Of Storms

**Author:** Irishbrneyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these awesome characters. That would

be the god of all….the mighty Joss! Please do not

sue!

**Rating:** PG now, but it will probably be moved up to an R or

NC17. Maybe, if I have the guts to pull it off!

**Length:** I haven't a clue how to do that, but if someone could

tell me, that would be really awesome.

**All mistakes are mine, and mine alone! So there!**

**AN: **This is dedicated to GoddessofBirth & Raynesupreme! You both ROCK! And extreme gratitude also goes to Raynesupreme for being my beta while RL is an absolute f—kin' joy at the moment. So a huge THANK YOU and Huggles! The title is a quote I came across one day by William J. Bennett. It reminded me of the crews relationship with Serenity. ENJOY!

Three months had gone by without any kind of trouble for the smuggling ship Serenity, and her small band of misfits. The Operative had been true to his word, and the warrants were lifted from the records of Simon and River Tam. They could go back to their old lives if they wished, but both were so much happier right where they happened to be. Simon had Kaylee, and River was getting her sanity back. There was nothing else that either of them needed of that old, privileged, and hollow life. On the ship Simon could still be a doctor, regularly, and River turned out to be an excellent pilot, and extra gun hand, when needed. They both had a purpose; a reason for being.

Every now and again River's mind would wonder over to thinking about her mother and father. Shortly after the Miranda wave was broadcast, riots broke out on most of the Core planets. Osiris, unfortunately, was the hardest hit since it held the Alliance's seat of power…Parliament. Bombs of every kind were being detonated all over the planet. Sadly, Gabriel and Regan Tam did not survive the onslaught of violence that had consumed their world.

Lists of those who had died were broadcast on the Cortex one night as Mal was on watch. When he saw those two names he couldn't decide how he should feel. On one hand, these were the people who ignored what was happening to their daughter, and disinherited their son for helping her get out. On the other hand, he knew that his Albatross had been keen on seeing her parents again, and wanted some kind of closure with them. She wouldn't be getting the opportunity now, and it was breaking his heart. He slumped down into the pilot's chair with a heavy sigh, wondering what he was going to say to his crew.

Breakfast was one of two meals that were eaten together as a family. Mal and Zoë were always the first to rise still being on military time. When Zoë walked into the mess she saw Mal sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. Giving him space, she started brewing the coffee. When she was finished she brought two cups to the table with her. When her sitting down, and a cup of fresh coffee didn't 'rouse him, she decided she needed to find out what was wrong.

"Sir? Sir? Mal!"

"Sorry, Zo. I didn't hear you come in."

"You didn't even hear me fixin' the coffee. Is everything alright, sir?"

As Mal was staring into his cup, she could see on his face that something was definitely not right.

"Do you know if the others are up yet, Zo?"

"Too early yet. Especially for Jayne! You know that. What's going on, sir?"

"Just call everyone up here, please."

The others took their time getting to the mess, but sooner than expected for an early morning wake-up call, Mal was facing everyone around the table. Everyone that is, but River. When she finally came into the room he could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red, and she was walking in a daze, which was not her normal MO any longer. She stopped in the doorway, and just stared at him with her big, soulful brown eyes. He knew that she already knew.

"I'm sorry, 'Tross." was all he could manage before he had his arms full of a trembling, crying young woman.

Simon was as perplexed as everyone else seemed to be. "Ah, excuse me…. what are you sorry for? Why is River crying? And, why in the verse is she hugging you?"

Mal took his seat, as best he could with River still permanently attached, looking at Simon.

"I wish there were an easier way to say what needs bein' said, Doc, but there ain't. While on my watch there was a flash news wave of the goin's on with the fightin' that's been happenin' in the Core since Miranda."

While he was talking he could see the look of slight understanding in Simon's eyes. Everyone else remained quiet as reality was thrust onto their family once more.

"I'm sorry, but your parents were on the list of them that died."

Kaylee had started tearing up the minute she saw River run to the Captain's protective embrace not knowing why. Now she was bawling, and holding on to Simon who looked to be in horrific shock, or suffering from coronary thrombosis. Zoë, still as stoic as ever, just bowed her head with a heartfelt sigh. She never had to say much. Her feelings always seemed to come across right just by looking at you. Inara, her companion poise starting to shatter had silent tears falling from her eyes. She was looking between a distressed Simon, who was being as comforted by Kaylee as the crying girl could, and a sobbing River, who was still nestled in Mal's arms like he was her anchor in these rough waters, with no plans of letting go. Jayne, the big lummox, was quiet for a change. No badmouthing. No pithy remarks left his lips. Instead, Mal observed, he was looking as heartbroken as the others for the two people he always had a hard time accepting as crew.

As Mal gazed around the mess, he couldn't help wondering why their luck was so bad, and when was it ever going to be right for him, and his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A Week Earlier

The Blue Sun Research Facility was located in the industrial district of Capital City on Osiris. It was a non-descript, five story, white stucco building on the outside, but on the inside it was so much more. Just like their agents.

Agent Smith and Agent White were two persons that no one would dare to cross. Aside from the matching attire, right down to the blue gloves on their hands, nothing about them was memorable. And that's how it was suppose to be. If something went wrong on a mission, the government would disavow them. They did not exist. No families waited for their return. No friends to go out with on Friday nights for drinks. If someone found out about them, and their jobs…. well, they were squashed out of existence like a fly with a swatter. Along with any immediate family and friends.

Secrets were their business. Keeping secrets safe was their life. The only blemish on a spotless record was the losing of the most expensive weapon unknown to man. One River Marie Tam; R. Tam #6116. The weapons program had gone through so many failures until the day the neuroscientists found the perfect prototype in her. Some would call it an obsession of Smith and White wanting to get her back. But blind determination was one of many attributes they were unrivaled at. They were going to get back their weapon no matter whom they needed to go through, or kill.

The agents found themselves just outside an interrogation room, watching two individuals that they had brought in earlier.

"Do you believe them, Smith?"

"I think they are as clueless about this as they would be about living on the Rim. The Government says what is what, and as far as I can tell, that's what they seem to still believe."

"That's as may be, but with the recent goings on I see the hold we have on their 'truth' to be slipping."

As they were talking, they watched the couple's lawyer counseling the man in a corner of the room away from a cot that was set up for the woman to lay on in between rounds of grueling questioning that had been going on.

"White, turn up the volume for the room. I want to hear what's being said."

"You think we can break them?"

"If not, we will use their lawyer. See if you can find something to hold over him to get past that pesky confidentiality clause."

"With pleasure."

That said, Smith left to research Mr. Zheng, DC. Lawyers always had some kind of dirty laundry. They would get what they wanted one way or another. That's why they were perfect for their job.

For Smith, there was a personal yearning to get R. Tam back. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before. She was graceful, and yet so powerful; so strong. He had been the one chosen to break her, and he enjoyed the thought immensely of doing so again. After all she was a precious commodity, and in more ways than one. An oil slick smile was plastered on his face as he put the name Michael Zheng in the search engine for the Alliance Cortex, and waited for the hidden gems of information to appear.

The interrogation room was made of concrete, and was as cold as a meat locker. It was an average government room meant to scare the living go se out of anyone thrown into this hell.

The man paced back and forth while he listened to his lawyer talk in hushed tones trying not to waken the woman who had passed out from exhaustion. How had this happened? How did they end up in here?

"Zheng, what in Buddha's name are we still doing here? Why haven't they released us yet? We have been detained in this antediluvian cell for days!"

"Gabriel, you and Reagan are the parents of two people who were, until recently, on the Alliance's Most Wanted list. I know as much as you do at this point. Now as far as you are concerned, them thinking that you disowned Simon when he took River out of the Academy is a good thing right now. In order to get yourselves out of this place I believe you need to state what you know of their where abouts, or that of Serenity. As much as you know anyway."

"You're privy to what I know Michael, and that is absolutely ling!"

"What I would like to know is why you said one thing, and then did another. Why on earth-that-was did you tell Simon that he was cut off, and then not do it? I do not understand your actions, and I'm your lawyer. Not to mention one of your closest family friends."

"Oh come now, Michael! I may be a rich man with a 'great' family name, but I do love my children no matter what they have done, and no matter what they happen to think of me. I did what I did because I was standing in the middle of an Alliance Law Enforcement Office with everyone of my words being recorded. Not to mention the fact that my being there was put onto my personal record. I may not have helped them personally, and for that I hope they can forgive me, but I never once gave up information on them, and I won't be starting now! Besides, I only know what everyone else in the verse knows about them, and that is all."

Looking through the glass, listening to every word, Mr. White seemed to have finally found the angle they had been waiting for for days. Mr. Smith came in with a look of contentment, and satisfaction on his face as he handed a portable cortex to Mr. White with the information he had just retrieved about their quarry.

"It seems that our Mr. Zheng is the exception to the rule where lawyers are concerned. At no time in his illustrious career did he ever do anything disreputable. Not even an unpaid parking ticket for his rather expensive hover car. What is the verse coming to these days?"

"And how is it that this news has put a smile on your face?"

"If you'll just look, I did happen to find that he has a wife and young son living on Sihnon. He seems to feel that, what with his line of work, them living there, in secret, would be much safer for them in the long run. No one even knows that he is married. Not even his clients, or friends. It's not even registered properly, and aliases were used. Apparently, he visits as often as he can under the guise of going to the Companion House located there."

"Excellent work Smith as usual! I too have discovered the most viable approach for us to get R. Tam back where she belongs."

"Really? Good news! Pray, please continue."

"We shall post on the cortex list that the parents are among those that are dead in the recent upheaval. The Subject and her brother will be contacted by our Mr. Michael Zheng letting them know of their inheritance in a weeks time to make it not look to hastily done. All that is required of them is the signing of documents to make the proper transfers complete. What do you think?"

"That is a brilliant way to accomplish our objective, Mr. White. Very well planned, I must say!"

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. I think I will leave the coercion of the lawyer in your capable hands."

"I believe I shall enjoy that greatly. Within a month's time R. Tam will be back where she belongs no matter who, or what, stands in our way. Let the games begin, Mr. White!"

"Just so, Mr. Smith!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know! It's been forever since I've posted anything. Thank You to everyone who has favorited, and are following this. I have gone through a lot in my RL not to mention my muse went into hiding, but hopefully she's back to stay. I don't know how often I will be posting, but I do intend on fininshing this story no matter how long it takes, and I hope that you'll continue to read it. I wish to thank Shenandoah76209 for her recent encouragement to me! THANK YOU! My biggest shout out needs to go to jaimek45! She's _my_ Beta now, just as I am hers, but she also encouraged me to keep at it no matter what, so THANK YOU, MY DEAR! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to Firefly. That would be Joss who is the god of us all!**

**Chinese Translations are from HKTV Mobile Hanyu Pinyin Dictionary /cd/m/**

**Chapter Three**

Three hours. Three hours of sitting around the table discussing the recent news of the Tam parent's demise. All the while River was tucked under Mal's chin, crying. She finally passed out in his arms when she had no more tears left to shed. Although he wouldn't admit it, Mal was feeling the affects of exhaustion just by holding her. The day had barely started, and he was dog tired, and ready for sleep.

River was out like a light, but she kept mumbling. Frown lines were deeply imbedded on her forehead. Every now and again Mal would hear the words, _niang_, _lao ba_, _feel them_, and _can't see_. He would have to ask her about that later. At that thought he looked around the room.

"With how this day has started, I'm thinkin' we should just take it easy." With a serious look he focused on Simon, "Doc, I think we need to keep a close watch on your sis."

That statement startled Simon back to reality. "I don't believe my sister poses any danger to anyone on this ship at the moment." He said with a look of surprised hurt.

"You know that's not my meanin'." Mal looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, and with a heavy sigh answered, "With how this news seems to be affecting her, I just don't think she needs to be alone."

Simon paused, thinking of what Mal had just said, but with a hint of false bravado he replied, "That's very...thoughtful, I guess is the word I'm looking for, but unnecessary. As her brother I'm perfectly capable of looking after her myself, and since it's..."

Mal decided to cut him off, right there.

"I'm not sayin' you ain't capable, but no form of actin' tough from you is gonna change my mind. They was your parents too, Simon." Mal winced when he saw his words hit home on the young doctor. "I ain't askin'. I'm tellin'."

Mal shifted his attention to the room as a whole now. "Shifts of four hours I'm thinkin'. Nara, would you mind bein' the first? Get her dressed, situated, and as comfortable as you can."

"Of course." Inara said, pouring her eyes over the sleeping girl curled in the captain's lap. She rose, and laid a gentling hand on his shoulder. "I'll just gather some things together, and do what I can."

"Thank ya kindly." Mal whispered. He was grateful that no matter what was going on between the two of them Inara always had the capability to remain calm and hide her true feelings. River needed someone like that right now.

"So, Inara first, then Simon along with Kaylee, Zoe, Jayne, and then me." Mal instructed the rest. As he watched his crew silently nod their heads in agreement, he shifted the girl gently in his lap. "Jayne, would you take River on down to her room while Nara gets her stuff together? Don't think I'll be able to make it." he sighed. Mal hated to admit defeat in any form.

"Yea." Jayne mumbled. "Hand her on over."

Mal got up as best he could with no feeling in his legs, and handed over his _yang nu_. Before Jayne turned to walk away Mal brushed River's hair around her ear, and kissed her lightly on the temple. "Z_ai heping, ni zi._" He whispered sorrowfully in her ear.

Jayne looked at Mal with a hint of curiosity and slight annoyance, "Ya sure are takin' yer fatherly like duties to heart, ain't ya?" Without waiting for a reply, Jayne walked out of the mess with precious cargo weighting his arms.

Mal had to sit back down. His legs were still feeling the affects of sitting with a girl in his lap for three hours. Deciding to give the tingles some time to receed a bit, he took his seat at the head of the table one more time. He looked up as Inara came back in. "When she's up, could you try an' get her to talkin' on things? Maybe do some companiony stuff. You know, counselin' and such. I jus' think she'll need someone to talk to..."

With a nod of her head, and slight roll of her eyes she interrupted, "I think I can figure out what to do, Mal."

"I know ya can. Jus' worried about 'Tross is all." He replied rubbing his hands over his face.

Inara walked over to his seat and kneeled down by him. "You are not the only one who's worried, Mal. She's in good hands, and if she needs something, or asks for anyone, I'll call. _Hao bu hao_?"

"_Ling Jiao."_ Mal whispered as he got up, and started to walk out of the mess. "I'll be in my berth." He said. Turning back around to look at her he reiterated, "Anything, Nara, and I mean _anything_, get me."

Putting her hands up to stop his insestant speech making, "Mal, I understand. Go and get some rest. You need it." He nodded to her and walked out of the mess. "Before this is over I think we all will need as much rest as we can get." She spoke to herself.

Jayne was taking his time getting River to her room. He didn't want to jostle her any more than necessary. Ever since the fight on Mr. Universe's moon, he had started seeing River for who, and what, she truly was. She was strong, caring, loving; a protector, a sister, a brat, a moonbrain, a friend, a weapon, a woman. A woman with fierceness he had never seen in anyone except him. She was crazy sometimes, but who wouldn't have been with thirty million dead voices in their head. Hell, if it were him he would've curled up in a corner, or just shot himself to be rid of it. She was stronger then them all.

When the blast doors opened, and he saw her standing there tall, proud, and alive, he made a vow right then. She was their protector, but he would be her shield. Whatever hits he could take for her, he would. She would never have to fight alone.

In the three months since, they grew to be friends. He was her confidant in many things. They would sit up, sometimes all night, just talking. She opened up to him about things he couldn't imagine anyone going through. He'd never been that close to anyone besides his family back home. Hell, not even his own kin come to think of it.

As he set her down on her bed, he noticed Inara coming into the room. She had books, candles, and some of that stuff that made her shuttle smell terrible.

"You ain't plannin' on usin' those things in here are ya?" he scoffed.

"Jayne, just because the aroma messes with your fragile sensibilities, doesn't mean that others can't handle it. They are used with prayers, and meditation. I think River could use a little of both right now, don't you?" She said lifting a well groomed eyebrow at him.

"Alls I'm sayin' is that yer the first one to be sittin' with her, right?"

"So?" Inara was confused she had never thought Jayne would be this concerened for anyone's well being, but his won, but here he was proving her wrong. He was so upset and all over River it definitely confounded her.

"So?! Burnin' that _go se_ is gonna do nothin' but keep people away. We wanna be around River, not driven away cause snobby nosed people, such as your high falutin' self, has to go and light that crap in order to help close your eyes, and draw a blank. Hell, I can do that just fine without lightin' that shit."

"Yes, Jayne, I'm sure you can. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to begin my time with River." Now she was getting annoyed. She liked the old Jayne better. The Jayne who made lewd comments and only cared about himself.

That said, Inara closed the door in Jayne's face. He stood there looking at it, and lifted his hand up to press against it lightly.

"Lord, Lady, Buddha, or whatever can hear me. If you're really up there, Don't you think she's proved herself ENOUGH?! She's been through hell and back again so many times, and now she's in it again. I know I ain't a man with much faith. Leastways not 'til recent, but if you're really there, watch over the little _bao zhu._ My ma used ta say you didn't give us nothin' we couldn't handle and I know how strong she is, but just give her a chance to breathe."

With that whispered prayer Jayne decided to make his way to the cargo bay to ease his mind by lifting weights. That always did seem to do the trick.

Back on Osiris, Smith and White were _discussing_ business with the Tam's lawyer. Business as usual for them, pain always did make people talk, or do what they were told to do. In this case family was everything.

"Alright Mr. Zhang. You know what to do, and if you want your wife, and son, to continue an uninterrupted, and happy, life back on Sihnon, then you will wave Serenity."

"And do make it look believable. You are a lawyer after all. You should be well versed with lying." Smith sneered. "White and I will be just outside the room here listening to everything that you will tell them. No tricks, and no secret warnings. We have our eyes on you."

"Come, come now Mr. Smith. I'm sure Mr. Zhang has no thoughts of putting his family in jeopardy. Good luck on your acting debut." White smiled and it turned Mr. Zhang's stomach. There was no emotion behind his eyes, just pure evil.

"I will do this, you have no worries. Just, please, do not hurt my family." He pleaded, not knowing if his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You do this right, and get us the outcome that we expect, and you'll have no fears. Now, wave them." He motioned to the cortex in front of Mr. Zhang.

Smith and White stepped through the door of the make shift office that Mr. Zhang was set up in. He was suppose to be at work going over the Last Will and Testament of Gabriel and Regan Tam, after all. With smiles plastered on their faces they watched as Zhang made the call that would bring River Tam back home.

**Chinese Translations:**

**niang- mother**

**lao ba- father**

**yang nu- adopted daughter**

**zai heping, ni zi- be at peace, little girl**

**hao bu hao- all right**

**ling jiao- much obliged**

**go se- shit**

**bao zhu- firecracker (I thought that was a fitting nickname for River from Jayne!)**


End file.
